


A Moment Of Contemplation

by Leni



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: There were few places where the Dark One could have a moment to himself...





	A Moment Of Contemplation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 'darling'

There were few places where the Dark One could have a moment to himself, safe from townspeople interested in a deal or, even more annoyingly, heroes badgering for his help. His home and shop were easy targets; a spell at the doorstep would deter most people, but trapping himself inside was the price for keeping others away.

He did not care to feel trapped ever again.

Bae’s graveside had not been his first option, but the well left a bitter taste on his tongue. At least in the company of his son’s marker, he could tell himself that he’d done right by Bae. From the moment he’d let go of his boy, to the moment Bae had passed away, Rumpelstiltskin had done his best.

More importantly, Baelfire had understood and forgiven him, by the end.

There was peace here.

There were also few onlookers, and though he’d found the occasional flowers to prove that others remembered Bae as well, he had yet to cross ways with a familiar face.

Until today.

Her apparent age was of barely a couple years older than Henry, but her eyes spoke of the decades she’d spent in Neverland. It was galling to accept that, in all, this girl had spent more time with his son than himself; but she had been Bae’s friend through it all, and she deserved nothing but courtesy.

“Miss Darling,” he said, coming up to stand at her side before the grave marker.

A stranger to the Enchanted Forest and the terrors associated with the Dark One, not to mention having lived for too long in the presence of evil far beyond Rumpelstiltskin’s, her welcoming expression seemed sincere. “Mr. Gold.” She smiled a little, taking a step backwards. “You look like you could use some time alone with Bae. I was just leaving.”

Now that was a lie.

Rumpelstiltskin considered letting her go. He did appreciate the chance to collect his thoughts in peace.

In the end he shook his head.

Wendy Darling was Baelfire’s friend. Unlike too many of the people in his son’s life - himself included - she had never betrayed him. That granted her a place here.

“It’s all right,” he told her, his voice low but nonetheless firm. “I don’t think Bae would mind if the two of us stayed.”

The girl smiled. “No,” she said. “He wouldn’t have minded at all.”

 

The End  
18/04/17

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love! Please leave a comment on this ficlet. :)


End file.
